


This is how she'd die

by Plume8now



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gwen Bashing, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: “Stop it right now,” the man shouted. “Or I'll kill you!”Gwen's breath went faster.“You don't have to do this,” she whispered. “Please let me go and everything will be okay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/gifts).



> Hi! So here's a Torchwood fanfiction... one of my firsts... wait, my first actually. The second is also about someone's death, but, ahah, so not funny... Hrm. Anyways. I was walking on the street (pretty woman~ hrm) and I was bored so I started to write my hatred and I don't know how this happened but I can't believe I wrote this on my phone while following my mother doing shopping seriously... Even my conditions of writing this fic aren't serious at all.  
> Anyways, this is a fic to ENJOY and not to take it bad, so hey, give me a comment to tell me what you've thought, and a kudo or a bookmark would be nice too ! ;)

Gwen was walking down the street, smiling alone, enjoying her spare time. She needed to buy some food for the fridge to be full this weekend, as she was taking two days off for Rhys. For once, she hadn't been forced to take them after weeks of hard work – no, she asked Jack herself to give her these two days.

And, honestly, it was a relief.

First of all, she needed some sleep. Otherwise she'll never survive another week with her team, and would screw things up, which, in her job, could turn very badly for her friends – and maybe the rest of the world.

The second reason was her couple. Even though things were getting better with Rhys since... since last time where... she had to erase his memory after her confession about her past relationship with Owen, she thought she still should enjoy Rhys's presence. After all, she realised after this incident how important he was to her – she couldn't lose him, whatever happens, at all costs.

This was why she had to fill the fridge. It was often empty as they rarely ate together, and when it wasn't, that was thanks to Rhys. Because she was never here to help him and do this. It was a kind of change today.

She smiled again at the thought of finding Rhys in their house, tonight, her with her bags and her determination of spending one of the best time with him, and him with his kindness and love for her.

Lost in her thoughts, she was about to come in the store when an armed man ran to her and held violently on her, grabbing her arm with force. Surprised, she let go of a scream and tried to get away.

“Stop it right now,” the man shouted. “Or I'll kill you!”

Gwen's breath went faster.

“You don't have to do this,” she whispered. “Please let me go and everything will be okay.”

Her eyes were wide open, well aware of the situation, and despite her job linked with the police, she couldn't help but feel scared. She had seen scenes like this, and people usually thought everything ended well, but she knew it also sometimes didn't. Hostages and kidnappers often were as afraid as the other about the situation. And judging by the man's heart beating, this one didn't know what he was doing. He had a gun, and he had done something wrong, and now he didn't know how to deal with it – so he had taken the first person in his sight and hoped everything would go better.

She didn't want to die.

So she didn't think about it anymore and acted. Gwen suddenly turned around and hit him with her twist. The man, destabilized, screamed and another noise followed.

Gwen fell down. Holding her hip. Her shirt was white, but a red spot now was wpoiling it all. It hurt.

She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, horrified. He seemed about to cry.

“Why did you...” she started.

“YOU DID IT!” he replied madly. “YOU DID IT TO YOURSELF! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!”

Someone screamed, and Gwen realized maybe this person had been screaming for a long time now. She just didn't notice.

The man ran away. She lost sight of him in the crowd as her whole body entirely fell on the ground.

A man came next to her and asked her to hold on. But she couldn't. She could feel her blood leaving her body as she was losing her senses which still linked her to reality.

And then everything went black, and the last thing she ever heard was:

“She's dying! Quick, somebody shoot her again so we'll be sure of it!”

 

* * *

 

 

Gwen suddenly woke up in her bed, all sweaty, breathless. She looked at Rhys, who had his back turned on her, on the other side of the matress. She then let herself fall on the pillow, trying to forget about it.

_What an horrible nightmare._


End file.
